mindless
by deliciouswater101
Summary: following a piano song leads this man to a music room. a small tiny girl he meets there, with shocking pink hair.


-disclaimer: fairy tail ain't mine

he pauses, head tilted slightly to the side. softly echoing down the corridor, soft humming rhythm of keys being pressing that it's sound resonated of the wall.

throat constricted, his mind buzzing with confusion. had he heard this music elsewhere? because even though he does not understand what is going on, his body does.

he frowns, confused. but even that does not stop him from allowing his feet to gently glide down the lino floor hall. spying the door at the end of the corridor, the piano, he knows is just beyond the wooden frame.

a soft melody plays, he stops and closes his eyes. mind working furiously at what was going on, and why was he so enthralled

he wanted to find out what it was, that triggered such a reaction, he moves about to grasp the handle and open the door. all he wanted was answers to his questions.

" who are you? " he almost feels his heart lung into his mouth. startled, he pauses and turns around, spying a small red haired girl with her hands firmly planted on her hips, attempting to glare holes into his skull.

inwardly snorting at the display. He scoffs, " what's it to you short stack? " he smirks at her coloring cheeks. either she's mad or very embarrassed he'd never guess. though the reply she gives, makes him think it's the former.

staring hard into equally dark orbs, a flame seems to ignite in her little frame. eyes narrowed, " I'm no short stack, old man! " she yells. it bounces off all the walls, but who ever is in the music room either to engrossed into the music or to use to yelling that it's easy to ignore he does not know.

crouching to the ground, eyes narrow. the girl doesn't even flinch, he's slightly impressed by her. he, annoyed, response " I am not old! "_  
_

she crosses her small arms. stating, " then I ain't short. " his eyes narrow a bit further at the slightly smug tone to her statement.

though he wants to sorely correct her on it, he stifles a groan, he was not going to argue with some small five year old child, in a corridor no less.

running his hand through pale white, though when he stares at it in the mirror long enough he can notice a very slight peach to it. he even told his girlfriend that his hair has watered down peach in it. but she nervously huffs out a laugh, replying it's just the sun playing tricks on him.

but, he noticed, there's never any light gleaming through the bathroom window.

trick question he suppose.

" the names max straight. " the small girl stares nervously at his outstretched hand. not making any movement offer her own.

he doesn't mind, it wasn't like he was forcing her to shake his hand anyway.

" your name? " he eyes her. she blushes at having been caught staring at him.

straightening her position, and with pride thick in her voice. " my name is Macy, Macy heatifila! " she exclaims loudly, . something deep inside him has him wondering, the child's last name jolts something in the back of his head.

the name sounds so familiar..he knows he's heard the name before, but from where?.

focusing back on the child the echoing call of her name coming back to her.

amused, loud brat. he makes it a point. he grins stating, " such a loud child ain't cha? " he teases, what possessed him to tease this small child was beyond him. though he can't help the buzzing in his stomach at her pinked face.

" shut up, you old man! " he glares, offended with such an uncalled for nickname.

_six years older like these walls and chairs __Which I once watched brighten __With you beside me. I was to waken __Never like this, whatever came or was take..._

his jaw slackened at the soft yet anguish voice washing through the corridor like water over sand. it was a voice he'd never heard before beautiful in all it's glorious creation. the words seem to sad for him, his heart clenches painfully.

Macy, taking note of the shocked and utterly awed expression on his face, she scowls, thinking he's another fan of her mummy! she won't let him!

about to open her mouth and say something like ' you can't have my mommy! creepy guy. '

she doesn't even get the chance.

" she got a beautiful voice. " he softly murmurs. smiling gently. the girl seems a bit taken back from his forward confession.

" you really think so? " she stares at him but scowls. he wouldn't be saying those words if he seen her...she sighs softly.

though she is only turning six, this weekend she knows how people act around her. some nice others not so nice. it maddens her, she wants nothing more than to pound them into the ground for it! her fist clench.

those bastards will pay for putting her mommy through that, she's the nicest women she's ever known, shoulders slump, perhaps it's because she was HER mother though.

a surprised yelp snaps her out of her thoughts. startling so.

" holy shit?! " he exclaims, stepping away from her wearily eyeing her small hands, that were on fire...her hands her on fire!

she just grunts, how in lords name are her hands in flames!?

she shakes her head, watching him watch her and sighs. shoulders slumping but also hands blowing out. hands unscathed.

silence fills the hall as they both watch each other. the moment breaking only when her sweet voice echoes through the closed door.

" ah...sorry bout that, they tend to do that a lot when I get mad. " she whispers, hesitantly. he stares at her, a small tremble shaking her frame. she knew what was about to come, it always happened to her like this...

' freak, monster, devil child, horror,... ' and many other words she loathed to hear. jaw clenched, she tightens her fist together reining her anger in.

"...that was awesome. " she snaps up, hearing the awe filled thick in his voice. he smiles like she hadn't seen before. it's soft. her cheeks warm.

she opens her mouth but shuts it again.


End file.
